candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolate Barn
in (unofficial) order | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi discovers Milky Moo, the cow who tries to make chocolate milk in vain in a farm. However, she is unable to grow her own chocolate in order to make any. After episode: Tiffi plants some candies in the ground, which sprout into cocoa beans. Now the cow can start the production of her chocolate milk. New things *'Mystery candies' ( ), portrayed by coloured candies in an egg shape with a question mark, are introduced. (Brief Description: Mystery Candies can randomly produce a variety of things, some of which are good while others are bad.) **Good outcomes includes special candies, lucky candies, jelly fish, coconut wheels, extra time candies, and chameleon candies (a neutral outcome) with or without marmalade. **Bad outcomes are chocolate, liquorice swirls, bombs (number of moves varies), icing (up to 5 layers or regular icing), chameleon candies (a neutral outcome), or even chocolate spawners and removed tile (chocolate spawners and removed tiles are only applicable on web version, and such outcomes are very rare). *Mystery candy in marmalade is unofficially introduced in level 231, due to redesigning. *Due to redesigning, level 240 is now the first level with colour bomb + colour bomb combination order. Levels Chocolate Barn is an easy episode. Though there are many very easy to medium levels, there are two very hard levels which can pose quite a challenge: and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Crunchy Castle. Gallery |-| Story= Cow.png|Before story Cowafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 231 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 231 - |link=Level 231 Level 232 V3 HTML5.png|Level 232 - |link=Level 232 Level 233 V2 HTML5.png|Level 233 - |link=Level 233 Level 234 V3 HTML5.png|Level 234 - |link=Level 234 Level 235 V4 HTML5.png|Level 235 - |link=Level 235 Level 236 V2 HTML5.png|Level 236 - |link=Level 236 Level 237 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 237 - |link=Level 237 Level 238 V2 HTML5.png|Level 238 - |link=Level 238 Level 239 V2 HTML5.png|Level 239 - |link=Level 239 Level 240 V5 HTML5 before.png|Level 240 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 240 Level 240 V5 HTML5 after.png|Level 240 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 240 Level 241 V3 HTML5.png|Level 241 - |link=Level 241 Level 242 V3 HTML5.png|Level 242 - |link=Level 242 Level 243 V2 HTML5.png|Level 243 - |link=Level 243 Level 244 Reality.png|Level 244 - |link=Level 244 Level 245 V5 HTML5.png|Level 245 - |link=Level 245 |-| Champion title= Champ17.png|Champion title|link=Farm Hero |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Chocolate Barn in CCS television ad Level 361 in the CCS Tv ad.png|Another view of Chocolate Barn in the CCS television ad |-| Icon= Chocolatebarn.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Chocolate Barn Map Mobile.png|Old mobile (HTML5) map Trivia *This is the first episode when sorted by their last name by alphabetical order. *In the version on mobile devices, a bland silhouette of the Chocolate Barn can be seen in the background of the Cupcake Circus. *For the first time, jelly fish, coconut wheel, lucky candy, and five-layered icing can be first found in this episode without enabling boosters because they can come out of mystery candies. *The champion title name of this episode is very similar to another King.com game, Farm Heroes Saga, and also because of the animal. *Like Licorice Tower, every ingredients level requires two hazelnuts and two cherries. *This is the only episode to contain 100 and more mystery candies. *The background appears on the King.com official site. You can also notice Minty Meadow nearby. Also, in Cupcake Circus, its background has Chocolate Barn, and based on the way the barn was facing, the background picture was taken in front of the barn but with the circus behind the photographer. *This episode contains the 100th jelly level, which is level 231. *This episode shares its first word with Chocolate Mountains. *Map on mobile is reverse compare to map on web version. *The background on mobile devices is similar to its Dreamworld counterpart. Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Farm-themed episodes